Meet the Boys at the Flagpole at 2:40 PM
by Katherine Johnson
Summary: Teens have a time to remember


**Meet the Boys at the Flagpole at 2:40 PM**

**By: Katherine Johnson**

**G**ena was born in Michigan; to this day she still lives in Michigan. She is sixteen years old. She is attending her junior year at Willingson High School. Gena enjoys school for the most part. She loves to shop with her four friends. She is a thin, dark brown eyed and haired girl; she has beautiful olive color skin. She is a perfectionist about her looks, schoolwork, and most everything else you can think of. Her friend's love her to death.

Cindy is a friend that is very close to Gena. She is also a sixteen year old junior. She is not only close to Gena but close to the other three friends. Cindy is very honest, and caring. She is loyal to almost anyone, except those that tend to stab you in the back.

Kim is sixteen and of course a junior. She is different from the other girls. She is not out going and loud. She is soft-spoken and quiet.

Rachel is the same age and a junior. She is the more outgoing on in the group. She just likes to keep things internalized. She tends to get on people's nerves a lot. This causes a few arguments between some people.

Jessica is the oldest sixteen years old of the group. She is a junior. Jessica is friends with them all just as well as they feel the same. She acts the most mature out of the five friends. The other four girls feel the since she makes the best decisions, she should be the one to do all the planning and organizing of the plans, hanging out dates, and all the time when a girl want to talk to a boy about dating them. She has a book to write the girls plans down in. She calls the other girls to let them know what time they have the plans set for. The girls never mess up times since she is the planner. If she was not the planner the other girls would forget the plans.

Axel is sixteen as well as the girls, and just as well, a junior. His friends are all sixteen too, and they are all juniors. He has four guy friends and five girls that are his friend. He told one of his Gena's friends that he likes Gena, but of course he told her to keep it a secret.

Pierre is a friend that is romantic. He likes one of Gena's friends. He is the closest friend to Axel.

Biff is an immature, joker. He likes to joke around too much. He also is into one of Gena's friends. So far it is cool because they all like separate girls.

Dan is the quiet one of the group. He likes to follow rules to a tee. He loves reading romance novels. He likes one of Gena's friends as well.

Buzz is different from everyone. He likes hardcore rock music. He likes nothing in school except for reading. He is the mature one of the group. He makes all the decisions and plans for the guys. He has a book like one of Gena's friends. He too likes one of Gena's friends. Here is who all of their teachers are.

There is Mrs. Simmons who is their first hour's teacher Math class teacher. She drives the class nuts because she smiles all the time. Even when she is mad. Then there is Mrs. Tekken who is their Career Pathways teacher. They love that class because it is easy. They can go on the computers sometimes and check their e-mails too, so it makes it fun. Mrs. Lowe is third hour Biology teacher. They hate her really bad. She constantly sends them to detention or they can't do any project good enough for her. She yells at them for no reason at all. Now Mr. Shoetaker his class they hate because it is history and nobody likes history, well, at least not them. They never can understand the concept. They love physical education with Mr. Jones because the pool is shut down. Now all they do is play sports. Mr. Jeffery tops all classes. It's English and pretty much everyone loves it because they read. When the teacher is in a good mood he is hilarious. It makes the class more fun. It goes by too quick though.

Axel's Mom is Matilda. She is cool. She let's Axel do what he wants for the most part. He can have his buddies stay overnight, and he can have girlfriends stay all night. The girlfriends have to sleep in a different room.

Axel's dad is Zak. He gives Axel money to spend for whatever. If he feels like Axel shouldn't have the money, he won't give him the money.

Gena's mom is cool too. Her name is Lisa. Lisa gives Gena money to go shopping, go to dinner and hang out. She let's Gena spend the night wherever as long as she checks in once in a while.

Gena's dad is not around. He hasn't been since she was five years old. She only knows he doesn't care about her, her sister, or her mother. His name is Bobby and that is all she knows and cares to know.

She figures when she was three her mom got pregnant with her sister. Her sister's name is Jenny. Jenny is twelve years old. She looks up to her sister. Gena gets annoyed because her mom makes her take her little sister everywhere with her and her friends. Gena thinks her sister is annoying. Her sister is a boy crazy girl that loves boys. She is too immature right now to realize how boys can hurt you. They can take advantage of girls like her because she wants them to like her so bad, she will do anything to be with them. Her older sister always gave her a hard time about it.

"It's time to go to school and don't forget your sister." Gena's mom said.

"Gosh, why does she have to come?" Gena replied.

"She is your sister and she loves you." Lisa said.

Gena called her four friends friend s and told tem to be ready because she was going to pick them up. Then she gathered her notebook and purse and grabbed her annoying little sister and they went out the door.

"Jenny you better tell mom you don't want to ride anymore or I will have to tell mom who you are going out with."

"God, you know mom doesn't want me to date anyone, it's not fair, just let me go with you."

"No, I have a life, and my friends have a life we don't need you to follow us around! We have things to do, places to go, and people to see. We don't need a little kid running around. So, get off my case, quit trying to be older than you are."

Gena noticed her sister was crying. She didn't want her to cry but she got on her nerves.

"Don't cry you are just constantly following me around and it bugs me."

"I know but I look up to you, you're my big sister." Gena's sister said.

"Fine, but you do one thing to be annoying, then that is it, you'll go home and not hang with us, got it? Oh, bring your boyfriend with you to the mall; we might be taking some guys with us." Gena told her sister.

"Okay, for sure! Thanks so very much, you're the best!" Jenny replied.

"Yeah, whatever, I just gave you your way." Gena replied.

"Yeah, and I said thanks!" Jenny said.

They stopped at Cindy's house. The entire girl's were there. Gena yelled to them out the window.

"Saving me gas money I see, good news or something?"

"Really good news girl!" Cindy said.

"What is it?" Gena asked.

"You know what; today we scheduled an appointment with Axel, Pierre, Biff, Dan, and Buzz, to talk with them after school at 2:40 P.M. by the flagpole." Cindy said excited.

"Why, are we going to meet to talk with them?" Gena questioned.

"DUH, we must let them know you like Axel, I like Pierre, Kim likes Dan, Rachel likes Biff, and Jessica likes Buzz!" Cindy explained excitedly.

"What! Are you crazy? I would be embarrassed!" Gena yelled.

"Yeah, but look how good we look! We don't know if they like us or not. You never know they may be dying to have us. Maybe they don't want to ask because they are scared too. So, we should make the move, what is the worst that can happen? They say no and I doubt they will because we are pretty, smart, and sweet, and defiantly not stuck up." Rachel cut in.

"Okay, Okay, only because you're all my girls!" Gena said as she gave a group hug.

"Hey, you know what? You know Gena's friend Cindy? Well, she wants to know if all five of us can meet all five of them at the flagpole after school. Well, at 2:40 P.M. I told her yes, because I thought this would be the perfect time to tell each of the girls that we like each of them." Pierre said.

"Okay, but dude, you know what, if they turn us down or some shit, you know it will be humiliating, and you know we have a reputation to protect." Axel said.

"Yo, what if they want us to meet them there because they want to tell us that they like us. We are all good looking guys." Pierre replied.

"Yeah, you're right, call all the…"

"Did that." Pierre said before Axel could finish.

"Let's head off to school then." Axel replied.

Axel had Pierre over for the night, the girls had Pierre's cell phone number because he gave it to his ex, and she gave it to them. They called him while Axel was in the show. When Pierre and Axel got to school they, of course, met up with there three buddies.

"Yo, what up g doggs?" Axel and Pierre said.

"Not much, we have a meeting with the girls, huh, wonder what the meeting is over. I hope it is because they want to tell us how much they want us!" Biff said.

Chill dogg don't be such a lover boy. I'm the one who is hoping that is what it's about. I really like Gena." Axel said.

"Dude, we all hope it is about that!" Buzz said.

"Yo, guess who just walked by?" Pierre said.

"WHO!" Axel said loudly.

"Gena and she were smiling. She heard you!" Pierre said.

Axel was bright red.

"I have a really good feeling I know what it's about!" Axel said excitedly.

"So, I think we all do." Said the other guys all together.

"How is everyone today? Who's ready for math? I hope you are. I know I am. Okay, let's have a fun day, let's call it fun math day! Okay, we will make pictures by using that square paper and doing those designs by following the direction on how to fill each square. So get those unhappy looks off your face and let's start smiling." Mrs. Simmons said.

"Oh yeah, well what if we want to just smile, talk, and draw our own pictures instead, because I am not up to doing this." Biff said sarcastically.

Well then, that is just fine then you'll get a zero, and I know you don't want that. So stop being a party pooper and get that smile on your face." Mrs. Simmons said smiling.

Then Gena leaned over to Rachel and whispered something in her ear. Then they laughed. Biff walked back with the two sheets and looked at Rachel and winked. Rachel turned red as a tomato. Then Gena said softly,

"Looks like we have a match that's successful."

"Shhh, he will hear you!" Rachel said.

"No how he couldn't hear that!" Gena replied.

"Actually, I don't know but did you say looks like we have a successful match?" Biff asked Gena softly.

"Yeah, I said that why?" Gena said.

"Oh, no reason, I was just agreeing!" Biff said.

Rachel was shocked, her mouth dropped open.

"What, you didn't know that I like you? Well, I should have been more outgoing about it. But don't look so surprised babe; I am sure there are lots of guys that want you!" Biff said.

Rachel blushed, smiled and told him,

"Thank you I guess."

"No problem babe." Biff said.

Just then the bell rang.

"Hey girls, meeting in the bathroom." Jessica said.

The five girls met in the bathroom.

"I think everything is going great, we have to step it up now, it is already second hour. Rachel you have nothing to be worried about we know your guy likes you. Now Kim, Gena, Cindy and I have to work on the on the rest of the day before 2:40 P.M., we need to make it easy for us to tell them. Let's figure out a plan for Kim to try during second hour okay? Then after second hour another meeting in the bathroom. People may think we have to use the bathroom a lot but they don't know what we are really doing. Jessica said.

"Alright, here is what I'm thinking." Rachel said.

"I'm thinking in Mrs. Tekken's class I can sit by Buzz, but when they get in class, we sit down, during class when we go to the computer lab, Jessica should get up and accidentally run into Buzz." Jessica said.

"Yeah, that is a great idea because I'm a klutz anyway!" Jessica said.

The girls went to class. They all sat down. Jessica sat down next to Buzz and then he looked at her and said,

"What made you want to sit by me, huh?

"Well, umm, change of pace?" Jessica said.

"I don't know I asked you to relax cutie I ain't rip you up or anything." Buzz said.

"Oh, yeah I know!" Jessica said.

Jessica thought jeez, I am giggling, keep cool, keep cool! Don't blow it. Just act normal. Wait should I still do our plan? Crap, what the hell do I do?

"Okay, yeah!" Jessica said.

"Yeah, what?" Buzz said.

"I should do what we planned. CRAP! I was talking out loud I answered oh CRAP!" Jessica said worried.

"Relax; I am curious to know what you planned though." Buzz said.

"Oh, it's silly really." Jessica said.

"Well what is it?" Buzz said.

"I was going to accidentally run into you so you would notice me." Jessica said blushing.

"Really, well you wouldn't have to do that, I'm gay." Buzz said.

Jessica's mouth dropped open.

"Naw, just kiddin,' I notice you all the time your beautiful. Buzz said.

Just then the bell rang.

"Well, that went great now we have third hour to do a hook up with Kim and Dan. Meeting in the bathroom. Jessica said quietly to the other girls.

They were in the bathroom talking.

"Anyone have ideas or will we see Kim's skills?" Jessica said.

"I'll do my skills thanks though." Kim said.

They went to their third hour. Biology with the dreadful Mrs. Lowe.

They all sat down in their seats when Kim saw a Bunsen burner and lit something on fire secretly. Mrs. Lowe was not in the class yet.

Kim yelled, "Oh my god someone please, help my paper caught on fire!"

Dan jumped out of his seat; he grabbed the fire extinguisher that was hanging on the wall beside him. He put the fire out and turned the burner off. He did that so fast that Kim was appalled

"Man, thank you so much why did you help me? I mean you jumped up and put it out so quickly. That was so…manly." Kim said.

"Oh, well I didn't want to see a hotty like you getting' hurt." Dan said.

"Aww, that's so sweet, you're hot too!" Kim said.

"You two get to the room fifty-one NOW you're going to detention again, for not being in your seats!" Mrs. Lowe said.

"Come on, let's go, the old bag is sending us again

"Oh, well I didn't want to see a hotty like you getting' hurt." Dan said.

"Aww, that's so sweet, you're hot too!" Kim said.

"You two get to the room fifty-one NOW you're going to detention again, for not being in your seats!" Mrs. Lowe said.

"Come on, let's go, the old bag is sending us again." Dan said.

Dan made Kim laugh. They went to detention but on their way they looked at one another and started talking and since they smiled about it, they shared a kiss. Kim thought it was the best kiss she had ever had.

"Well, we better get down there before we end up being late for fourth hour. Dan said.

Fourth hour rolled by Kim met the other girls in the bathroom.

"It's great." Kim said in a daze.

"What is?" The girls questioned.

"Dan's kiss." Kim replied.

"Wow, you kissed him? You hooch, naw I am joking with you, everything is going great. Jessica said.

"I know how to work the skills so let's get to fourth hour so I can hook up with Pierre. Cindy said.

Cindy walked into class and accidentally ran into Pierre when she got up to sharpen her pencil.

"Jeez, I am sorry Pierre!" Cindy said blushing.

"Oh, it is totally okay, I mean you didn't mean to. Pierre replied.

"I was wondering do you like little sayings." Pierre asked Cindy.

"Of course, I don't know any, but I think that the people who do know them or write them are very mmmm let me think… well maybe only "you" not "people" in general, are very romantic and sweet, and I find it attractive." Cindy said.

"Well, thanks, I have heard one before it is by Oliver Wendell Holmes, and it goes like this, Speak clearly if you speak at all, Curve every word before you let it fall. So, what do you think? Am I attractive?" Pierre asked.

"No, you're dead sexy mon!" Cindy laughed as she did the imitation from the Austin Powers movie.

"Well, your super dead sexy yourself." Pierre said

"Thanks, can I get your number." She chuckled.

"You know you have it!" Pierre said.

"I'm just kidding." She replied.

"Oh yeah, about what part!" Pierre laughed.

"DUH! Your number, I can't wait until our meeting after school!" Cindy said.

"I can't wait either!" Pierre replied.

Rachel was in the bathroom when the others came in.

"My turn!" Gena said.

"I am not sure what to do!" Gena said.

"Alright, I may have an idea," Rachel said.

"Ask him to play twenty-one questions with you get to know him you know?" Rachel said.

"Sounds good, let's get outta here!" Gena said.

Axel was sitting next to Gena. She didn't think she could do it. She got a piece of paper and wrote something on it. It read; Hi Axel! I wanted to know if you'll play twenty questions on paper with me, to get to know each other better. He responded in a letter that read; sure but we have to be sneaky about it. She said on another sheet; okay who goes first? Axel wrote his reply; you, of course she responded you. They wrote starting with Axel.

Axel: Do you know why we have to meet you guys at the flagpole

Gena: Yes.

Axel: Why?

Gena: We want to tell you something.

Axel: Can you tell me what?

Gena: Yes.

Axel: Will you?

Gena: Maybe.

Axel: Is the reason good or bad?

Gena: Well good.

Axel: Is it about all girls and guys?

Gena: Yes.

Axel: Is it about a rumor?

Gena: No.

Axel: Is it about the girls hating the guys?

Gena: No.

Axel: Is it because you wanna hook up?

Gena: Maybe.

Gena: Why do wanna know so badly?

Axel: Just curious.

Gena: Are you guys trying to tell us something at the flagpole too?

Axel: Maybe.

Gena: What rumor?

Axel: I made it up there is no rumor.

Gena: Are you lying?

Axel: No.

Gena: Are you sure?

Axel: Yes.

Gena: Do you know why we want to meet you guys?

Axel: Maybe.

Gena: Can you answer?

Axel: Yes.

Gena: Will you?

Axel: Yes.

Gena: What is your answer?

Axel: Well, I believe same reason we want to meet you.

Gena: Why do you want to meet us?

Axel: You'll find out.

Gena: Will you answer?

Axel: Can't now your questions are up.

Just then Gena and Axel realized that they were having free time. This meant they were almost done with class. They were bored waiting for the bell so they played a simple game called, rock-paper-scissors. After about seventeen rounds of rock-paper-scissors, with a score of nine to eight, Gena being the one who won, the bell rang. Then Gena told Axel close game girls are competitive as well. Axel just smiled. Then all the girls met in the bathroom.

"Well, everyone did what they were supposed to! Now one more hour and we will be meeting the boys at the flagpole." Gena said.

"Hey, I hope Mr. Jeffery's English class gets over and done with fast!" Jessica said.

"We better get going or we'll be marked tardy." Cindy said.

They all headed to English.

"Ladies, where have you been?" Mr. Jeffery asked.

"What do you mean?" All the girls questioned and giggled.

"Well you normally come to class earlier than this so I marked everyone of you tardy." He replied.

"But you can't do that. The bell never rang." Cindy said.

"Well, I always have said that the bell doesn't dismiss you I do. Now, the bell doesn't tell you when to come to class I do." The teacher replied.

"You will know what time that is because it is the time you normally arrive at." Mr. Jeffery said.

"Unfortunately today is the day you came at 1:38 P.M. That means you are tardy! End of discussion!" Mr. Jeffery yelled.

"You know you used to be our favorite teacher now we hate you!" The girls told him.

"Girls, don't talk to me like that!" He replied.

"You know what we have never been late for this class so why should we give you respect send us to the office your wrong." The girls retaliated.

"So, then get out, you go to the office now all of you." He yelled.

"Fine not like we want to be here anyway." They yelled back.

They went to the office and told the principle if they didn't do something about this they will have their parents come in and write them up so of course, they changed it from tardy to on time. They ended up laughing at the fact that the principle actually changed it so quick. They only told him that their parents would write him up. They got a "kick" out of that. They went to class. Two of the five guys went to class with all five guys. The other two went to the restroom. When they arrived in class, they went and sat down. They watched the clock, five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, sixteen minutes, seventeen minutes, they were already were sweating profusely.

Mr. Jeffery had all of a sudden at the nineteen mark, had a question.

"So, where are Biff and Axel now… are they…in the office…lying about something I didn't do… or something…that…mmmmm…happened in the past?"

They all replied at once, "No, they happen to be in the bathroom, why would we want to waste our oh so precious time on the oh so little you?"

He just retorted in anger, "Fine, but you all better watch yourself with me, you started a war, and you won't get away with one little thing in the class with me around, and that I can guarantee will always stay true."

Then Gena said, "You can try your hardest to try to intimidate us but you only make yourself a totally bad example and you are proving that you aren't the teacher I thought you were…well anyone of us thought…that respect for you will stay but we will only do it because we are classy not because we think that you are a nice teacher or anything like that."

"Well, you guys can do and think what you want but you better watch yourself with your tone." Mr. Jeffery said angrily.

"Yeah and what are you going to do? Hit us and beat us with a stick. Torture us with things that they used to torture you with in the early 1600's. I am almost positive you should have a basement full of thing like…that one torture treatment that you tie someone up to this board and keep on turn it…until you hear the scream…I bet you would love it. Oh, do you also throw tar on people on people and then feathers and before make them be totally exposed, and then torture them with the tar so they can run around outside and be humiliated?" Kim said.

"Where on earth did that come from Kim I am very surprised!" Mr. Jeffery said.

"Well you really ticked me off!" Kim said.

The whole class thought that what Kim had done was totally awesome; nobody really liked him anyway because nobody really likes English.

"Well, it has been a long time and I don't believe they will be back, because we have one minute to the bell." Mr. Jeffery said.

"YES!" Buzz, Pierre, Dan, Gena, Cindy, Kim, Jessica, and Rachel said at once.

"Why so eager to end the day?" Mr. Jeffery said.

"For one you suck, two your mean, three you a horrible teacher, four you smell funny, five because we have a meeting after school. Rachel said.

Every one of their classmates thought what Rachel said was just hilarious. They almost wet their pants the minute she mentioned he smelled funny. He really did smell funny. But it never mattered before because they liked his class so much that it didn't matter what they smelled he was the best. But now all he smelled like was an old man, a hospital, cologne, must, a big pile of cow crap, and it was just plain nasty. Maybe it was the fact that they were ticked at him. Maybe he smelled bad to the whole class, but all they knew was they wanted the bell to ring otherwise they were going to throw up. He really smelled bad. But the throwing up wouldn't help much because other than old man, hospital, cologne, must, a big pile of cow crap, he would also have vomit smell too. Which just thinking about that would make anyone have an upset stomach. They really wanted the bell to ring very soon. All of a sudden the bell rang. They got up so fast that they almost flipped the desk over. Just then Mr. Jeffery asked, "And where do you think you guys are going?"

"Hello…we have an appointment so there now please let us leave." They said.

"Well, you want to humiliate me in front of the class and then not explain why? Oh, now come on you know me… that is not how it works, so just sit down and relax. You get to explain why you did that." Mr. Jeffery said very calm and collected to a point it was almost scary.

"I am sorry Mr. Jeffery but we have to go to an appointment!" Kim said.

"It is after school…and, (crying) well… these are my friends… (Sobbing non-stop) and they are going to a funeral with me, and now I won't get to give my respects to him, I will… (Breathing heavily and sobbing, tears streaming down her face) ne-ne-nev-nev-er never... (Face bright red and still continues crying) s-s-se-e to him that he lo-lo-lo-oks like he is… (Calming down) at p-p-peace." Gena said as she did a drama act she learned many years ago from her little sister. Speaking of little sister she will be there as well.

"Fine I will let you go but you are staying after tomorrow and I will also be checking to see if there really was a funeral and that your dad really did pass, if he didn't I will be talking to the principle." Mr. Jeffery said.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Jeffery." Gena said cheerfully.

"Holy crap, where on earth did you learn that?" They all said.

"Oh, lets just say, little sisters can be useful as some point in your lifetime! Lets get our things and we'll meet at the flagpole." Kim said.

"Okay, we have five minutes, until we are on time and six minutes until we are officially going to be late. This time with no one to judge it and get a tardy!" Jessica said.

The girls all went to their lockers. Of course, they didn't have to get anything out of them but they needed to freshen up a little bit. Before they met at the flagpole, they had done a touch of makeup here and a touch of makeup there, and they added some perfume and then they were all set to go.

"Hey, you know what is strange?...

"The fact that Biff and Axel never showed up after…

"They went to the bathroom." Dan said cutting off Pierre who was interrupting Buzz.

"You guys were thinking the same thing as me?" Buzz said.

"Yeah." Both Dan and Pierre said like he already knew the answer to the question.

"Hey, you know what was weird? The fact that Biff and Axel never came back after using the bathroom." Gena said to the other girls.

"I know, maybe they were caught in the hall without a pass…and they will be at the flagpole when we go to meet Pierre, Dan, and Biff." Kim said hopeful.

" I guess it might be the reason, but wouldn't the office explain where they were?" Gena said as she played it out in her head.

"Well, yeah but the office could have thought they had been to class and just left without a pass because they didn't want to ask the stupid teacher." Kim said in a last hope but was leaning to the area of unlikely.

They were at the flagpole just Gena, Kim, Cindy, Jessica, Rachel, Dan, Pierre, and Buzz. Just then they all realized they didn't have everyone there. They were puzzled in a way but just mad as well.

"Where are they?" The guys asked the girls with question.

"How the hell should we know? They are always around you guys where would they be huh? If you don't know how should we know?" The girls all said at the exact time they seemed to be spending a lot of time together.

" Calm down we are just as pissed as you . They probably chickened out because they didn't want to tell you…

"Shut the hell up Pierre yelled if you tell without them so help me god I will kick your…

"Both of you if anyone is doing some ass kicking it will be me to knock your heads in." Buzz yelled at Pierre and Dan.

"What did you want to tell us?" Kim asked.

"NEVERMIND we have to go and find the guys LATER!"

Buzz yelled.

"Jeez you don't have to be mean about it." The other girls said.

"Well, wouldn't you be a little upset too, if we were having a meeting and we had something to talk about, then I think that I would expect them to show up, they would do it any time unless, JUST NEVERMIND! I am going to find them you can come with me or you can stay here Pierre…Dan…WELL? Are you coming with me to find them?"

Buzz asked the two boys.

"Yeah, he is right, we are kind of mad and we have to go, they aren't around here obviously, so talk to you five very lovely ladies later okay?" Pierre said sweetly.

"Okay, bye talk to you guys later when we figure some stuff out okay?" The girls said.

"Yeah, later." Buzz said irritated.

The girls were on their way home silently walking. They were speechless with how Buzz had yelled at them. All they thought about was how could he seem so nice and then out of the blue, mad or not, start yelling at them, who the hell did he think he was? Then as they were thinking Gena blurted out something they all were thinking and wanted to say but were waiting for someone else to say.

"How on earth does he even think he has the right to talk to us like that? I mean, what are we scrap goats… I don't think so. We have got to stay at my house tonight and talk over some things, because I have got to let everything off my chest. I am starting to have doubts about some things about those silly boys." Gena said fast and mad.

"CRAP… we forgot to get your sister, she is supposed to meet us isn't she, and her boyfriend! Hey Gena do you have your cell phone? Yes or no hurry." Jessica said

"Yeah, it is in the side pocket in my purse, you talk she will flip out on me." Gena said.

"What is the number?" Jessica asked.

"1-4-5-6-5-5-5-4-5-5-8." Gena replied.

"Hi Jenny, Umm, we have a problem, we can't go to the mall today so you have to tell your boyfriend to go home, sorry we will try to work something out okay? No, I am sorry, Gena can't talk right now… oh, got to go we have another call." Jessica hung up before she could say anything else.

"All set man is she a little brat sometimes." Jessica said.

"Tell me about it, I live with her. She is even worse when I talk to her." Gena said.

"Hey I have an idea, but I don't know yet if it is too immature or not but hey I will give it a try." Gena said.

"Well, what is it?" Jessica asked.

"I thought that we could build a hangout house in the back woods behind Jessica's house. Not a clubhouse that a little kid would want, but a big hangout clubhouse." Gena said.

"Yeah, that would be cool, but who will help build it? I don't want our parents to help because if they do they will be able to ground us from it and they will not put everything that we want added to it put in it or on it." Jessica said.

"Yeah, so the only other people I would think of are the boys, and that is okay because they build things really well." Gena said.

"Yeah, but after today, I would wait until we are not mad and they are not mad." Jessica said.

"Yeah, I think we better have a meeting and discuss some main points of what we want to meet them about in the first meeting and in the second meeting." Gena replied.

"Let's have that meeting now." Cindy said.

"Sounds good to us." Kim and Rachel agreed.

The girls had a meeting and they talked about a lot. Gena talked about how much she really liked Axel and she knew the other girls liked a different guy friend of Axel, and how she wished they could have let them know, and her opinion about if they chickened out or just decided to do a no show. She let everything out about how she is going to bring this meeting up to the boys when they have the meeting they plan on having if they have the meeting if they decide to talk the whole issue of how the boys could have called to tell them that they weren't showing or if they were running late or anything else they could come up with for an excuse. The other girls said that they would like to tell the guys too what they feel and wanted to get the hangout place built as quick as possible because they didn't want to deal with the fact that they are bored after they run out of places to go, people to see and of course run out of money. They all agreed on the fact they needed the hangout place built ASAP, because they didn't want to have to lug around Gena's boyfriend and sister. The girls talked about the basic plans of what the boys would be building, and the fact there may not ever be a hangout place if there was not any help from the boys. They mentioned the fact that they could only hope for them to like the idea and go along with it. The meeting was adjourned. They decided to talk to the guys about having a meeting in the morning. They decided to go over to Gena's house to spend the night so they could prepare the questions for the meeting with the boys. They hoped that the boys would even talk to them. They would soon find out when they called them in the morning to find out tomorrow. The girls were talking up in Gena's room all of a sudden Gena's little sister came in and told the girls that there were some boys at the door asking to see them. The girls just looked at each other and they went down stairs. They didn't go downstairs like they knew it was the boys and they were happy to see them. They went down there to see what they wanted. They still liked them but they didn't know for sure if they were as sweet as they acted earlier or if they were just doing it for show. The boys asked the girls if they could speak to them privately and the girls came outside to talk. They went out to the backyard.

"The reason that Biff and I were not there for class and never met at the flagpole was, both of us had an appointment. We wanted to tell you how sorry we are about all of this. We were wondering if maybe we could talk about what we were going to say at the flagpole. Could we do that?" Axel told the five girls.

"We thought that you guys just didn't want to come and were backing down, and then we thought that the other guys knew where you were and then they were just covering for you two. We just were upset to because when we wanted to know where you were Buzz, Pierre, and Dan were kind of rude when we asked where you were." Gena said.

"I had no idea that they even did that and now that I do know that I think later I will have a talk with them. But for now we have some stuff we wanted to tell you and I think you also have some things that you would like to tell us. I am almost one hundred percent positive that you did. Will you tell us first?" Axel said.

"Well, I guess we will tell you but when we do tell you than don't say anything right away." Gena said.

"What we wanted to tell you was that Cindy, Kim, Jessica, Rachel, and I like you all. But we just like you each more than a friend. To be specific, Cindy likes Pierre, Kim likes Dan, Rachel likes Biff, Jessica likes Buzz, and I like Axel. We were kind of embarrassed to tell you guys that." Gena said.

"You are all out of luck than because we don't like you guys….just joking...we like each of you as well, and to be specific, Pierre likes Cindy, Dan likes Kim, Biff likes Rachel, Jessica likes Buzz, and I like you Gena." Axel said.

The girls just sighed and all looked at each other relieved because they were scared that the guys would not like them. They felt so extremely lucky and happy.

"Hey, we have a question." Gena said

"Sure what is it?" Axel said.

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to help us make a hangout place that is like a house but smaller. Also, to put it in a place where my little sister can't go so she can't bug me all the time." Gena said.

"We can do that it will be easy; we don't even need any help." Axel said.

"That will be great, we need all the help we can get, we have basically planned the whole "hangout" place out and it seems to us like you guys know how to do all of what we had thought of adding. We think that if we built it like a miniature house with out plumbing and Telephone and cable in it. We wanted it to have some furniture in it so if we wanted to have a guy/girl sleepover we can in our fort. Does it sound reasonable?" Gena said.

"Well, it sounds reasonable to us but now we know how you want it than we will have to have some help because we can decorate and do all that girly stuff. You know what I'm sayin'?" Axel said.

"Yeah we know what you are sayin'." The girls said together.

"We have to come up with some money first. We will have to start up some sort of small job around the neighborhood so that we can earn some money to build the "hangout" place. What do you suggest?" Jessica said.

"mmmm, I think that we should maybe start a cleaning job and a job to run errands for people. What it is the girls would pair up with a guy and every now and then we could switch up jobs. It would be one couple of teams doing some cleaning for some old citizens at the apartments, and then the other teams that aren't cleaning can ask if there are any errands they needed to do and we could do it for them within reason. That way they don't have to go and get tired out. Also, when you do a really good job than they will pay a fairly decent amount for our services if you know what I mean." Axel said

"You could not be more right Axel; the only thing I would suggest is that three pairs are assigned for the whole time to clean while the two other pairs are assigned to run errands. The older people tend to like to know the person and not have the schedule ruined and switching people because it is too confusing with the switches." Jessica said.

"Yes I would agree, that makes a lot of sense, I never thought of that so we are most likely to earn a lot because of our services and that is awesome do we all agree on this decision?" Axel and Jessica asked the group of eight that were listening to the ideas.

"That sounds like the perfect plan to get us the money we need. Not only are we helping others out, but we are also helping to raise money for our "hangout" place. I think by the time we clean and run errands for two whole weeks than we should have enough money to get our entire supplies." The eight others agreed.

"For now thought can we just hangout at the mall or somewhere until school is out?" Gena asked.

"I think that that would be a perfect idea." Jessica said.

"So, do you all want to spend the night at my place? My mom lets me have my guy and girl friends over for the night." Gena said.

"What do you think guys, should we spend the night, or go to Pierre's house tonight? Axel said.

"Spend the night dude." Dan, Pierre, Biff, and Buzz said together.

"Well, I guess we'll spend the night. First of all, where will we sleep?" Pierre said.

"We can sleep in Gena's room she has a awesome room, she has her bed, then she has like ten guest beds, for friends and stuff, she has a huge room, when she got her room, she asked her mom for a lot of money and went and bought all the beds, that way the guests wouldn't have to sleep on the floor." Cindy said.

"That is totally awesome." Axel said.

"Hey, can we see your room?" Pierre said.

"Yeah, but you have to sneak in my window I have a ladder that is for a fire, I don't want my sister to know you're here, she will annoy the hell out of you." Gena said.

The four girls, Cindy, Jessica, Rachel, and Kim agreed that Gena's sister was annoying.

"Okay, we will." Axel said.

All the guys went to the ladder and waited for Gena to open the window. She opened the window and they carefully climbed up it and came into her room. Cindy locked Gena's door.

"Oh my god, this room is huge, and it is so cool." Axel said.

"What didn't you believe me?" Cindy said.

"I believed you but I didn't expect it to be this big, I can only imagine the size of your mom's room or your sister's room." Axel said.

"Well, I chose this room so I got this room, it is the biggest in the house my mom was not going to let me have it. I told her that she would not need this much space because she hardly has anything in her room as it is. I said to her that I need the room because I am going to put a lot of beds and stuff in here for when friends come over. I didn't want my guests to be board. I want the guests to want to come to my house. I like having guests. I don't like having an empty house. Do you guys ever feel like that?" Gena said.

"Yes, I love the house when it is full, but of course, it has to be either my friends or my family if they are cool and fun to hang with." Everyone told Gena.

"Yeah, I think all people, well teens, like to have a full house of friends unless of course, they don't like to interact with people and they are super independent. I mean look at Justin, he is the most independent person I have ever met in my whole life not to mention he has no friends. I kind of feel bad for him. I mean it would be horrible not to have any friends, you would constantly get board, and you would be so shy." Gena said.

"I heard that Justin was really outgoing and really a jerk but at school he acts innocent and stuff. I also heard that he had turret syndrome or something like that. Could you imagine it would be like if he had a moment at school where he went off the deep end and started cussing the teachers out." Pierre said.

"I would laugh so hard." Kim said.

"You know we shouldn't really talk about him like that he can't really help that he has these outburst that somehow he can as scary as it may seem, control, that we should be talking about him." Jessica said laughing.

"Well, your right but what he doesn't know can't hurt." Axel said.

"Well, let's do something instead of sitting here talking. Oh, I know want to meet my annoying little sister, and my mom?" Gena said.

"I don't know is your little sister that bad?" Axel said.

"Yes, she is that bad, I told you that already, what you haven't ever heard of an annoying sibling? Well, there are tons of them and she is one of them. I don't like it when my mom makes me take her places, so sometimes I have to go to places she isn't allowed to go and this happens to be the one of so little places." Gena said.

"Well, maybe I don't have to meet her right now." Axel said.

The guys agreed with Axel maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

"Well, I hope none of you go to bed at 8:00, because all the girls and I don't go to sleep until like, 3:00 in the morning then we sleep until like, 1:00 in the afternoon." Gena said to the guys.

"Are you just joking? We stay up until 5:00 in the morning and we wake up at 3:00 in the afternoon." Axel said.

"We'll see about that when it comes around I bet that the girls and I will be the last ones asleep. Here is a deal if you want to go along with it that is. If the girls and I are the first ones asleep, than you guys can stay at my house for a whole two weeks. If you guys fall asleep before us than we get to have you stay for five weeks, and we get to ask you a question." Gena said.

"I will have to talk to the boys about this deal. It is a big decision because you never know what our parents are going to say about us spending the night for so long." Axel said.

"Guys, what do you think? I think my mom and dad will be cool with it. How will your parents be with the idea?" Axel asked the other guys.

"Well, my mom is fine with it and so is Pierre's mom because he already told his parents that he would be staying with me for that long of a time." Biff said.

"Yeah, same here, Dan's mom said he could stay with me for the same amount of time too." Buzz said.

"Well girls looks like we have a deal to make." Axel said.

The girls and the guys were all sitting in Gena's room watching some movies, time seemed to go bye so slow to the guys and the girls were just getting pumped. They knew they really wanted to win the "deal" with the guys. They thought in the five weeks they could sort a lot of stuff out about how they feel about each other. Plus, they wanted to see the guys true personalities, and they wanted to get to know as much about them as possible. The girls had to win. The girls were not getting the least bit tired they were already at the 3:00 A.M. mark, they still were staying strong and it seemed that the boys were too. The boys wouldn't show the girls really how tired they had been. They had stayed up really late the previous night so they knew they would cop out before the girls. Gena noticed that Pierre, Buzz, Dan, and Biff were asleep. She also noticed that Axel was looking like he could pass out any second. Just when she thought he was going to fall asleep, it is darn amazing that he did fall asleep. Gena told the girls very quietly that they had fallen asleep and they won. They all said thank goodness I thought we would never have to go to sleep. The girls were out so quick after they knew the guys were asleep. Then at 1:00 in the morning Axel woke up. He woke the other guys up and told them that the girls were still asleep.

"Hey dude, we totally lost the "deal" with the girls. But I am kind of glad, I wanted to stay anyway. But they are competitive; I knew that they were tired before I myself was out." Axel said.

"Yeah, even when I was awake I knew that they were tired. I figured that if I fell asleep you guys would get the idea that I wanted to stay too." Pierre said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." Buzz and Dan said at the same time.

"I was just plain tired but I wanted to stay too!" Biff said.

"Hey, we should go see how the girls look when they are sleeping." Axel said.

"Yeah, I bet they look cute!" Pierre said.

They all walked over to the girls and then just stared at them; they were thinking the same thing, that they were so cute when they slept. They just sat on the bed of the girl that they liked and just watched them sleep until they woke up. Gena woke up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you scared me so bad Axel." Gena said as she sat up.

"I am really sorry; you look so cute how you sleep so I just wanted to be here when you woke up." Axel said

"Thanks, that was really nice. I have to get dressed okay so you guys can wake the girls up or do the same thing that Axel did to me." Gena said walking to her closet.

All of a sudden Cindy woke up and did the same thing as Gena and Pierre said the same thing as well. Then as Rachel woke up the same thing happen to her as the first two awake. Then came Jessica and Kim. They all got dressed and decided they weren't hungry yet so they just watched some movies of course, each of the guys were right beside the girls on the beds. They all would talk to each other about the movie and when it came to a scary part the girls jumped and grabbed the guy they sat bye. Then as the guys looked at the girls in their eyes they just said that they had very pretty eyes. The girls got embarrassed and they blushed and they laughed and before they knew it they were kissing the guys. Then they were like all of a sudden hungry too. So Gena suggested that she would go and borrow some money from her mom and that they would go out to a sit down restaurant and they would go back and watch more movies or they would meet the "annoying sister" and the "cool mom" the guys were excited to meet the "cool mom" and not to excited to meet the "annoying little sister". But they would deal with it. Off they were to go and meet the mom and the sister. Gena's mom got to meet all the guys and she thought they were all really nice and that she approved of them being able to stay at the house whenever they wanted. Her sister on the other hand approved but wanted to hang out now constantly. She was always trying to see if she could take Gena's friend's attention and make it all about herself. Gena wanted to make one thing clear.

"Mom, you know what can you make Jenny go away we need time to think right now and brainstorm we are making a clubhouse and we need to go and get the supplies when we earn the money." Gena said.

"Yeah, we need to go." Axel said.

They wanted to get the heck out of there before her sister practically grabbed a hold of the guys and held them hostage. They went around the whole city and cleaned and ran errands and earned over $10,000 and they had enough money to do everything they want and plus to the fort/mini house. They got it into a literal mini house it had everything a real house would have but it was only a lot smaller. They got it decorated, painted too. They thought it was unbelievable that they did that in one day. They were all set. They needed to let it all dry overnight. They only had to let it dry and then put in the furniture and everything but other than the decorating that the paint could get on, it was done. They had made that coolest fort that anyone could ever have. It was really awesome they decided that they would all live there instead of at home. They would probably even win a contest for most creative teens for creating a mini house on their own. They didn't have a clue to build a house. Yet, they figured a way to make a mini house. They thought with all the hard work that they had put into the mini house, and excellence that it turned out to be, they should deserve a big reward. What would be a big reward that they could all agree on and actually be happy with and keep it forever? They would have to think hard on this question. They thought for an incredibly long time. They figured that they would want an AKC, champion bloodline, Rottwieler Dog. They would have it trained as a guard dog. The dog would be named Chico meaning boy in Spanish. They would eventually get a Female Rottwieler too. Her name would be Nova. They would have some tight dog's that would represent achieving their goal after finishing their house like fort/clubhouse. They were excited. Eventually they went and worked some more on cleaning people's houses and got enough money for the two puppies they wanted and got them. They all ended up staying hooked up with each other and lived happily ever after.

**The End **


End file.
